Coba Jadi Aku
by Swinypee Raloo
Summary: Intinya, hidup ini sudah ada yang ngatur. Jangan pandang hidup orang seenak dengkul kalian. Semua orang sudah dapat porsi segini dan takdir segitu sesuai dengan kemampuannya. Jadi, jangan nilai hidup kalian saja yang paling susah. Hidup memang sulit kali, yaudahlah, banyakin sabar. Coba kamu jadi aku?


Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama. Saya tidak kebagian jatah apapun dalam menggarap fanfiksi ini. Saya hanya sekadar meminjam karakternya saja.

Story © Swinysoo

OOC. AU. Typo. Tidak sesuai EYD. Gaje parah. Penggunaan bahasa dalam fanfiksi ini adalah bahasa sehari-hari.

Enjoy it!

.

.

.

Sasha sambil mengendap memasuki rumah, sepatunya dijinjing agar tidak membuat kotor lantai. Sebisa mungkin dia berusaha agar tidak menghasilkan suara. Sedikit lagi, dia sudah mencapai tangga. Celingak-celinguk dulu sebelum naik ke atas. Dalam hati bersorak senang melihat keadaan aman. Tidak ada orang.

"Sasha..." Mamanya tahu-tahu sudah ada di depan pintu kamar. Bersandar sambil bersidekap dada.

Mampus.

"Ngapain ngendap-ngendap. Oh, baru pulang, ya? Bagus deh, habis selesai ganti baju nanti setrikain baju, ya, sayang. Mama mau jalan dulu sebentar."

Kalau sudah begini gimana mau nolak?

Tu, tut, tut.

Klik. Sambungan terhubung.

_"Sasha buruan?! Kamu nggak ketahuan, kan, sama Mama kamu? Kita lihat nih Mama kamu baru keluar."_

"..."

_"Sasha... Oi? Kamu denger ngak?"_

"Coba kamu jadi aku."

.

Seragam, udah. Kasur? Rapih. Peralatan sekolah, lengkap. Sarapan, oke. Apalagi, ya?

Jean mematung di dalam kamar. Perasaannya mengatakan ada yang tidak beres. Maklum dia sudah hidup sendiri sejak dua tahun lalu. Diumur yang masih rentan—masa pubertas—memang susah-susah gampang. Entahlah, daritadi ada yang kurang rasanya. Dia bolak-balik, menggali lagi ingatan mengenai hal apa agaknya yang belum selesai dikerjakan.

_Ingat, ingat, ingat._

Tiba-tiba dari luar ada gedoran yang tidak berakal sehat mengganggu telinga Jean. Kalau orang lain mungkin sudah habis di bunuh tamu kurang ajar seperti itu. Yang dagingnya kemudian di cincang dan di kasihkan secara percuma ke anjing tetangga. Akan tetapi, Jean tidak akan tega melakukan itu. Dia sudah sejak kecil tahan—terlatih—dengan asupan remah rengginang satu itu yang dia yakini adalah orang yang sedang bertamu. Orang itu ialah—

"Yok, cus sekolah! Jangan bilang baru bangun segala." —Sasha mengamuk depan pintu kamar.

Cengo.

Pantas kurang. Jean menoleh dengan pelan ke dinding di belakang. Ya, kan. Dia lupa lihat jam—juga lupa mandi.

"Tunggu bentar! Lagi pake baju!"

_Coba kamu jadi aku._

_Intinya, hidup ini sudah ada yang ngatur. Jangan pandang hidup orang seenak dengkul kalian. Semua orang sudah dapat porsi segini dan takdir segitu sesuai dengan kemampuannya. Jadi, jangan nilai hidup kalian saja yang paling susah. Hidup memang sulit kali, yaudahlah, banyakin sabar. Coba kamu jadi aku?_

"Sasha, bangun! Kamu ke toko kosmetik bentar, yaa, beliin Mama _lipstick._"

Teriakan itu dari dapur, sedangkan Sasha ada di dalam kamarnya di lantai dua. Padahal dini hari tadi juga dia sudah bangun untuk berbenah rumah. Mau sekalian mengerjakan PR juga malah tidak bisa dan berakhir ketiduran. Sekarang, tepat pukul sembilan pagi, dia diperintah—lagi.

"Ma, aku tuh mau kerja kelompok bareng temen-temen. Nanti aja, yaa." Sahutnya. Dia baru beranjak dari kasur.

"Nggak bisa, sayang. Mama mau kerumah Dokter Hanji pengen bertamu. Udah terlanjur janji."

Kalau sudah begini, Sasha mana mungkin bisa menolak.

"Yahhh... Mama mah gitu,"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dia mengambil kemudian menyampirkan handuk di pundaknya sebelum melangkah gontai masuk ke kamar mandi.

Sehabis mandi dan siap-siap, Sasha cepat-cepat turun dari lantai dua rumahnya. Menghampiri sang ibu tercinta yang sedang asik menata makanan di meja makan. Tanpa permisi dulu, satu buah kentang rebus langsung saja masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Menu yang tidak pernah lewat saji.

"_Lipstick _yang... (yum)... mana... (yum)... emang, Mah?"

"Telan dulu, Sasha! Kebiasaan deh. Nggak baik anak gadis makan begitu."

Wanita berumur tiga puluhan itu memukul kepala anak semata wayangnya sampai terdengar bunyi yang cukup nyaring. Sasha mengaduh menahan sakit.

"Mending kamu cepet berangkat gih sana. Mama keburu telat nanti—sttttz Mama nggak mau dengar kamu menunda-nunda pekerjaan, ya. Ngak baik."

Sasha manyun seketika. Baru saja mau membuka mulut. Dia merogoh saku celana dan mengambil ponsel. Menekan-nekan _keyboard_ sebentar, lalu menaruh ponselnya lagi dan berlalu pergi setelah pamit.

_Ugh, padahal laper._

_**Sent to **_**: Muka Kuda**

_Bilang sama temen-temen, aku agak telat gitu. Ada titah penting dari Mama._

Sasha menongak ke atas. Mengintip di balik telapak tangan bagaimana matahari di jam begini sudah mulai menyengat kulit mulusnya. Ah, berpikir saja tidak lucu sial di Hari Minggu yang sangat cerah ini.

.

"Mbak, satu dong _Lipstick_ Dolby 3000 yang 150 sama 151, yaa."

Sasha celingukan mencari penjaga kosmetik di balik meja. Dia menengok ke depan dan lebih dalam lagi. Dari sana, keluar seorang wanita berkemeja rapih sambil tersenyum manis.

"Dolby 3000, yaa. Tunggu sebentar."

Beberapa menit kemudian.

Tak, tik, tak, tuk.

_Kok lama, sih. Kalau tahu begini, kenapa tidak sekalian saja tadi bilang, 'tunggu sejam kemudian' ._

"Maaf, Dek. Saya lupa, Dolby... apa tadi?"

_Mancing emosi, nih, orang._

"Dolby 3000, Mbaaaak." Jelas sekali ada penekanan nada disana.

"Oh, oke."

Bukannya mengambil apa yang mau dibeli, penjaga kosmetik itu malah membuka ponsel dan menelpon seseorang.

"Mbak?"

Wanita berkemeja itu membuat raut wajah seperti menyuruh dia untuk jangan bicara dulu. Maunya apa coba? Sasha ingin meledak-ledak sekarang juga. Tangan terkepal dengan mulut komat-kamit merapalkan sumpah serapah.

"Sebentar, ya, Dek. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Saya carikan dulu."

_Ya, ya, ya. Cepatlah sebelum aku bumihanguskan tempat ini._

"Mbak, _Lipstick_ Dolby 3000 yang 151 dong."

Datang dua orang pembeli lagi. Kali ini berpasangan. Sasha melirik melalui ekor matanya. Bisa disimpulkan dalam sekali lihat, yang lelaki lumayan tampan dan yang perempuan entah atas dasar apa dari awal sudah membuat gerah dia.

"Ini... kebetulan sisa satu."

_Lipstick _tersebut langsung saja di comot si gadis tidak dikenal.

"E-Eh? Kan saya duluan tadi yang pesen, Mbak? Gimana sih?"

Gadis itu menoleh sebentar, tatapannya sinis. "Apaan sih?"

"Duh, nggak bisa gitu dong, Mbak. Kan saya duluan," Sasha protes, sungguh tidak terima. Dia merubah arah menjadi berhadapan dengan gadis itu, "Kamu juga. Udah jelas kan aku duluan ada disini. Bukannya sadar diri malah main rampas aja."

"Eh, situ siapa. _Sok_ akrab, deh. Dimana-mana 'siapa cepat dia dapat'."

"Mbak, gimana nih? Nggak bisa gini dong. Saya nggak terima, ya, diginiin. Saya duluan, _lho_, tadi."

Sasha mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari-jemarinya tidak sabaran menunggu respon dari si wanita penjaga kosmetik yang mulai bingung harus apa.

"Oke. Gini aja deh. Bosnya mana?"

Wanita itu mulai gelagapan, "Dek, tenang dulu. Semua bisa dibicarakan baik-baik."

"Udah, ya. Saya udah capek dari tadi nunggu lama dan sekarang harus naik darah gini gara-gara _orang nggak jelas_. Pokoknya saya mau Bosnya sekarang juga!"

Sasha dengan pose bersidekap dada, tidak dapat diganggu gugat. Sebaiknya permasalahan ini segera rampung sebelum timbul benih masalah baru.

"Yasudah. Nih, buat kamu." Buru-buru wanita itu menyodorkan _lipstick_ yang sempat dia rampas beserta struknya, kembali ke tangan Sasha. "Udah, yaa, jangan marah-marah. Ntar cepet tua, _loh_."

_Bodo amat!_

"Yah, Mbak! Saya kan juga mau. Balikin nggak? Saya udah jadi langganan disini sejak berabad-adab, tahu. Mau... saya nanti beralih haluan?"

Nah, kan. Kubu sebelah juga tidak terima.

"Duh, jangan dong. Tunggu sebentar. Saya bakal coba carikan lagi." Si penjaga kosmetik panik dan mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Oke, dapat. Dia nyengir lebar, "Diskon, deh."

_Suwek bener, njir._

"Yaudah, cepet."

Sudahlah, Sasha mulai dongkol berlama-lama di tempat. Peduli setan sama yang bakal dapat diskon. Dia mengambil dompet. Mengamati isi di dalamnya. Namun naas, kesialan ternyata belum rela melepaskan.

"Ngg... Mbak, uang saya kurang seribu rupiah nih. Lupa _ngegesek_. Saya tinggal dulu, yaa. Nanti saya balik lagi."

Terdengar disebelah ada yang terkikik, "Ya... tinggal bilang aja sih, nggak punya uang. Pake acara gengsi segala. Paling-paling juga cari alasan buat kabur doang."

"Ngomong aja sekali lagi," Sasha membuat gerakan memotong leher dengan sadis, sebelum pergi dia sempat berkata, "Akan kupastikan pacarmu itu nanti bertemu dengan jodohnya yang asli."

Mampus.

Hidung gadis itu kembang-kempis menahan amarah. Di tambah, Mbak tukang jaga kosmetik sama pacarnya malah ikut-ikutan menertawakan dia.

.

.

.

"Habis darimana?"

"Toko."

"Ngapain?"

"Nyuci baju sama les privat!" Serunya kelewat nyaring. Yang mendengar langsung kaget dan sontak menutup kuping.

Buset, dikira tuh toko bisa menjelma jadi tempat _laundry_ sama bimbel apa?

"... aku tuh lagi emosi, ya. Tolong jangan diusik dulu."

**Buk**

Setumpuk buku di hempas pada permukaan meja. Hidung mengkar, wajah merah padam. Efek panas sama darah tinggi sejak pagi.

"PMS kali, yak?"

Jean segera membekap mulut Connie yang tidak tahu situasi. Meskipun terlampau pelan suara itu, bukan berarti Sasha tidak bisa mendengarnya. Jean tidak mau sampai ada pertumpahan darah. Bisa-bisa hancur berantakan rumahnya.

"Sudah sampai mana?"

Connie di dorong sampai bibirnya mendarat mulus di sudut meja. Diperkirakan oleh Marco jontor bibirnya tembus lima senti.

"Nih," Jean menunjukkan hasil kerjaannya bersama Connie dan juga teman-teman satu kelompok lain. "Tinggal buat kata pengantar sama daftar isi. Terus, _print-out_. Selesai."

"Baguslah,"

Lirik kanan-kiri sambil endus.

"Ada kentang nggak kamu? Laper nih. Tadi lupa makan."

"Oi, baru nongol udah minta jatah makan aja. Jangan dikasih, Jean."

Sasha udah keburu buka kulkas ke dapur. Kebetulan ruang tengah rumah Jean dekat dengan dapur. Cuma di pisahkan dua dinding dan satu ruangan.

"Coba aja ngomong gitu lagi, kalo mau jadi gantinya kentang, sih, aku bisa aja makan kamu. Hahaha."

Glek.

Semua mematung. Meski tahu barusan itu hanya candaan Sasha saja. Entah kenapa mereka merasa takut. Pengalaman si Jean yang pernah kena makan tangannya gara-gara dikira daging oleh Sasha masih membekas dan membuat mereka trauma.

"Aha, akhirnya ketemu juga." Nengok ke kerumunan manusia patung, "Jean, aku pinjam dapur, yaa. Sekalian sama nasi-nasinya. Seriusan nih, aku laper. Kerjain sisanya, ntar urusan nge-_print_ serahin aku aja. Jadi kalian nggak perlu repot lagi tuh main 'bongkar aib teman' buat nyari suka relawan."

_Kamvret, betul._

Jean sebenarnya kesal dengan tingkah teman dia satu itu. Akan tetapi, apadaya, diam sekarang adalah pilihan terbaik selama gadis itu masih ada di kediamannya.

Ngomong-ngomong soal keberadaan gadis itu, Jean merasa mulai tidak enak. AC dinginnya jadi terasa menusuk, padahal diluar panas luar biasa.

"Jean!"

Baru aja di sebut.

"Ini nyalain kompornya gimana? Beda, ya, sama punyaku yang dirumah?"

Pantas hawa-hawanya tidak enak. Connie beserta yang lain cengo melihat Jean ngacir ke dapur.

"Gimana sih, kamu. Nyalain kompor gas dimanapun sama aja kali. Punyaku sama punyamu itu cuma beda merk."

"Masa sih?"

Tak, klik. Tak, klik.

"Sasha! Udah jangan dijadikan mainan. Tahu nggak, sih, arti bahaya. Mending lanjut masak, katanya laper."

"Ehe. Iya, iya."

Jean membelakangi Sasha. Dia mengambil gelas di lemari atas. Tamu tambah satu, otomatis tambah juga minumannya. Mana tamu ulung doyan bikin onar lagi.

"Nggak usah repot-repot. Aku minuman yang kaya biasa aja."

Main nyeletuk aja tuh si Sasha.

Sasha sudah selesai, Jean duduk menghadap dia di meja makan.

"Tuh, sirup kamu. Airnya diminum, jangan sama gelas-gelasnya kamu sikat juga."

"Makasih _loh_, sayang. Perhatian deh, kamu." katanya sambil mulai menata kentang goreng buatan sendiri.

Jean melongos pergi setelah berusaha menahan muntah, buka kulkas. Ambil buah apel, lalu dia gigit. Eh! Bentar deh. Ada yang aneh.

"Sasha,"

"Umm... aphua?" Mulutnya penuh.

Dia balik badan, "Tadi kamu kayanya ngambil kentang yang entah kapan udah aku anggurin."

Satu gumpal nasi berhasil di telan."Yaudahlah, tinggal diapelin lagi. Apa susahnya sih,"

"Sasha, serius. Aku nggak boong."

"Therhus?"

"Ya, takutnya terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Gimana kalo nanti kamu sa—SASHA!"

Seketika saja dapur penuh dengan satu kelompok manusia.

"Aduuuh... Jean." Sasha rebahan—padahal tepar—di lantai dan memegangi perutnya, "Aku—akh—jadi... uhh... pengen pingsan ajahhh."

"Sa, Sasha! Oi!"

_Yaelah, keburu pingsan dianya._

_._

_._

_._

Di lapangan sekolah, nampak kedua adam-hawa sedang asik bebersih. Hanya berdua. Yang lain semua duduk anteng dalam kelas. Mengikuti pelajaran dengan khidmat, sementara dua orang ini menjalani hukuman dari guru. Memang dasarnya kutu di sekolah.

Celingak-celinguk melihat situasi. Adam akhirnya beringsut mendekati hawa yang sedang memunguti debu. Anggap saja, lapangan sudah bersih. Tidak ada sampah, selain mereka.

"Kamu... kenapa nggak ngerjain tugas?"

"Biasalah. Mama. Terus, lupa."

Mangut-mangut. Memilih diam.

"Kalo kamu?"

"Aku juga kaya biasa. Ketiduran diajak main _game_ semalaman sama Connie."

Sasha menahan napas, lalu mendesis, "Lain kali mikir dulu deh kalo mau ngajak Botak kamvret itu. Kan kalo gini aku jadi nggak bisa nyontek sama kamu."

Sapu, sapu, sapu.

Pungut, geser, pungut lagi.

"Hei, kalian berdua! Lagi ngadain diskusi 'ayo ngusil lagi setelah ini' atau reunian? Pake acara ngegosip bisik-bisik." Di kejauhan ada tukang kebun sekolah memantau. Dia terkenal galak. Lima belas menit sekali berpatroli. "Jangan pernah berpikir buat ngatur strategi kabur! Udah ke baca, bocah. Kerja aja yang bener."

Mereka sontak berpandangan. _Ciah dia sok tahu_. Komunikasi batin.

Padahal posisi berjarak lima meter setelah diteriaki.

"Udah pergi tuh orang,"

"Ahhhh~akhirnya bisa selonjoran. Meski panas kaya di panggang."

Jean sudah terbiasa. Bahasan Sasha memang tidak jauh-jauh dari makanan.

"Ngomong-ngomong masalah perut, aku belum beli persediaan minggu ini. Kulkas udah kosong melompong aja di dapur."

"Cieee... yang udah dapet kiriman."

Sasha mendekat. "Mau aku temenin beli-beli? Sekalian aku juga mau nyari sesuatu."

"Apaan tuh?"

"Peka dikit dong, Jean. Kalo aku bilang 'sesuatu' artinya apa. Ntar salah lagi kalo aku kasih tahu barangnya, terus dibilangnya 'apaan sih, Sasha, blak-blakan banget' huuu."

Yang disindir nyengir kuda. Sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Eh, aku denger kabar burung—dari kelas sebelah, si Connie bikin ulah pas pelajaran matematika. Kalo nggak salah, si Levi kan gurunya?"

"Hahaha. Jangan dibahas deh. Perutku sakit pas diceritain itu."

Jean di dorong, "Curang ihh. Temen sendiri nggak diajak-ajak cerita."

"Siapa suruh nggak ikut pas ditelpon. Kamu sibuk di didik jadi 'ibu rumah tangga yang baik' sama Mama kamu, kan."

Sasha malah _flahsback_ kejadian ketika kucing-kucingan dengan Mamanya. Lupakan, entar dia jadi _moody_. Fokus sama _story_ Connie sajalah.

"Kenapa emang? Cerita dong... ayo cerita."

Guncang-guncang badan Jean. Lelaki itu menyamankan posisi, terus bersimpuh agar pengaturan napasnya bagus.

"Jadi pas pelajaran Levi. Si Connie milih pindah duduk samping anak _ranking_ satu. Nah, bilangnya sih dia mau minta diajarin. Makanya temen satu bangku anak itu mau tukeran. Levi sebenarnya udah tahu dan ngawasin dari situ. Tapi dia biarin aja dulu. Connie yang nggak sadar pun melanjutkan aksi, dia udah minta jatah jawaban tiga. Padahal belum minta diajarin. Pas dia lagi asik nyalin. Levi dateng, tepat di samping. Di getok satu kali, malah di tepis sama dia. Di getok lagi, bilangnya 'apa?' Nyante banget kaya negur penjaga kantin. Sampe tiga kali, Levi mulai buka suara tuh, udah panas dia. Katanya 'dirumah banyak jawaban soal matematika dua bab materi selanjutnya' terus si Connie diem. Kirain dianya udah _connect_, eh, ternyata belum."

"Terus... terus, "

"Napas dulu kali."

"Jadi dia bales 'ya, ya. Mau transaksi apa nih buat gantinya?' Sambil tetep nyalin tuh. Di jawab lagi 'gampang, nanti bisa kita atur' dilepaslah pulpen oleh Connie 'aku kok ngerasa ada yang ngeganjel yah' si Levi masih setia berlakon 'kelamaan. Bisa mulai kita atur dimana letak kuburannya?' Dia diem. Nggak berani gerak. Si Levi yang ngalah maju buat tatapan sama dia. Dia neguk ludah. Terus auto teriak 'Mampus! Ngerasain juga akhirnya gimana rasa mati suri!' Tamat."

Pandang memandang satu sama lain. Sasha akhirnya memutuskan kontak lebih dulu.

"Gitu doang?"

"Lah, iya."

"Kok nggak lucu sih. Kamu datar gitu ceritanya. Jadi garing."

"Yaudah, tinggal minta reka ulangnya sama Connie."

Gelak tawa pun akhirnya pecah. Memang kerjaan kutu, ya, nggak jelas. Tinggal sana-sini malah memberatkan satu sisi. Ada saja cara buat mereka berulah.

"Dia balik!"

Di ujung sana, Pak tua mondar-mandir.

"Ada ide nggak?

"Umm... bentar." Memerhatikan sekeliling, "Ada, tuh!"

Jean mengikuti sepanjang lengan Sasha sampai akhirnya berhenti pada jari telunjuk. Lanjut mengikuti arah yang di tuju jari laknat itu. Dia menyipitkan mata dan mendapati beberapa anak lelaki nongkrong di atas motor di parkiran.

"Di jam masuk."

Seakan Jean sudah mengerti saja idenya apa. Sasha sumringah, "Dan megang helm."

"Gimana?"

"Gasss~"

Tos dulu mereka.

"Yuk, cari tempat yang aman dulu."

"Buat apa?"

"Udah ikut aja ntar juga tahu sendiri."

Bunyi krasuk-krusuk sungguh mengusik batin si penjaga kebun. Gunting di pegang. Bunyinya arah jam satu.

Tempat parkir—alias di semak belukarnya.

"Siapa tuh?!"

"PAK, MOTOR SAMA HELM SAYA MAU DIJABRET?! TERSANGKA DUDUK DI ATAS MOTOR TUH KAYANYA MASIH KESUSAHAN NYALAIN MESIN. UDAH, PAK, TANGKEP AJA! BURUAN. MEREKA MELONGO GITU KARENA MEREKA PAKE _HEADSET!_ "

Laporan nista itu berdengung di kuping penjaga kebun. Tersangka yang tidak lain juga korban dalam kasus ini naasnya tidak paham kondisi-situasi. Pak penjaga kebun langsung ngacir aja loncatin tong sampah di lapangan lalu hinggap di TKP. Tanpa a-b-c-d-e digeret lah anak-anak malang tersebut ke ruang BK. Kebetulan lokasinya tidak jauh dari situ.

Kesempatan emas buat mereka berdua kabur. Teringat kata pepatah, kesempatan tidak datang dua kali, mereka tanpa buang waktu ikut ngacir—tujuan berbeda tapi.

Ya, kan. Emang dasar kutu sekolah!

_Coba kalian jadi aku?_

.

.

.

Dihalaman belakang sekolah ada segerombolan lelaki. Satu, dua, tiga, empat orang. Menatap sinis kepada Sasha yang telah terpojok di dinding gedung sekolah. Tatapan Sasha tidak kalah sinis, malah lebih tajam. Satu orang maju selangkah, semakin mendekat pada Sasha.

"Oi, gadis keparat! Lihat apa kau?"

Plak.

Satu tamparan kecil mendarat di pipi Sasha.

"Oi,"

Plak, plak.

_Sabar, sabar._

"Denger tidak?" Dia toyor dahi Sasha sekali. Sedikit ditekan ke belakang.

Sambil menghela napas, Sasha menjawab. "Maaf sebelumnya kakak-kakak, apa sebenarnya SALAH saya, ya? Kalau boleh tahu."

"Oh. Mau marah, _huh_? Begitu cara yang baik bicara sama senior." Rambut terikat di jambak ke belakang.

"Sekarang saya yang tanya," dia meringis dan memegang tangan senior yang menjambak rambutnya. Badannya mulai merendah mengikuti irama tarikan. "Apakah begini caranya bicara dengan junior sendiri?"

"Cari mati nih orang!"

Di kanan-kiri lelaki yang menjambak Sasha mulai bergerak, tapi mereka ditahan. Emosi mendengar perkataan Sasha yang secara terang-terangan menantang.

"Semoga kamu nggak tuli. Aku tanya, INGAT SAMA KESALAHAN YANG TELAH KAMU BUAT?! Sebelum aku INGATKAN!"

"Maaf senior—"

PLAK

Satu tamparan keras telak di pipi. Lelaki itu mengeraskan rahang. Menggertakkan gigi.

_Habis sudah kesabaran._

Cuih. Sasha meludah.

"Gadis sialan!"

BUK.

Sasha limbung ingin merosot ke samping. Belum sempat dia jatuh, lelaki itu kembali memukul perut Sasha lagi. Dia jambak lagi—lebih keras, dia arahkan wajah itu menghadap kearahnya. Tatapan Sasha masih sama tajam. Cuih. Satu semburan ludah memenuhi wajah Sasha. Lelaki itu dengan sengaja meludah—membalas.

Duagh!

Sasha memasang kuda-kuda. Dia sudah tidak tahan. Setelah berhasil membebaskan diri, pukulan balik dia hadiahkan. Lelaki itu agak kaget beberapa saat, sebelum kembali menyerigai.

"Mati kau! Sialan!"

Bak, buk, plak, duagh!

Aksi baku hantam tak terhindarkan lagi. Sekarang justru para lelaki itu menyerang secara bersamaan membuat Sasha kewalahan. Ini bukan masalah kekuatan, tapi jumlah orang. Sasha kehabisan tenaga.

Buk, buk, duagh.

"Akhh..." pekikkan nyeri.

Gadis malang itu sudah terkulai di tanah, lemas. Pipi lebam, pelipis berdarah, dan sisi bibir membiru. Tidak hanya sampai situ. Mereka bahkan mulai menendangi kepala, tangan, kaki, dan punggung Sasha.

"Teriaklah, keparat! Teriaklah!"

Bak, buk.

"Ughh..."

"Panggil lelaki kesayanganmu itu! Kemana dia, ha?!"

Mereka semakin menjadi-jadi. Sasha benar-benar butuh pertolongan sekarang.

"Dasar lemah!" Senior yang pertama berbicara dengan Sasha, menyudahi aksinya dan memberi kode pada rekannya untuk berhenti juga, "Kita pulang,"

Dia kemudian berjongkok.

"Nah, gadis keparat, sudah kubilang kan akan mengingatkanmu. Lain kali kita main lagi."

Lelaki itu menekan rahang Sasha kuat. Sampai yang empunya wajah meringis menahan sakit. Kemudian melenggang pergi.

"B-Bajingan! Persetan dengan kalian!"

"... BANGSAT!"

DUAGH!

Keras sekali bunyinya. Memekakan telinga. Pukulan itu dari orang yang berbeda.

"KALIAN APAKAN SASHA... SAMPAH NEGARA!"

.

Langkah kaki cepat dan napas memburu menghiasi suasana koridor sekolah yang sepi. Sudah hampir malam begini siapa juga yang sudi menetap. Paling, hanya sebagian anak yang masih betah bersemayam. Contohnya; mereka ini. Langkah itu semakin nyaring dan cepat. Berhenti di pertigaan, lalu belok dan jalan lurus sampai pojok. Di depan ruang yang bertuliskan 'ruang UKS' di dobrak. Tidak peduli lagi dengan resikonya. Dua tiga kali di dobrak. Akhirnya terbuka juga.

"Connie! Ambilin kotak P3K deh, atau apa aja yang ada. Cepet!"

Buru-buru dia baringkan Sasha di kasur. Dia buka dua kancing seragam Sasha. Peduli amat sama wajah Connie yang nahan napas, kaget. Pasalnya, Jean nekat betul main buka-buka. Sasha meskipun teman seperjuangan dia dari orok, tetep aja kan dia cewek.

Siap untuk pertolongan pertama. Padahal Jean belum ada pengalaman sebelumnya.

"Syukurlah... masih berdetak."

Connie ikut lega. Sedang Jean sudah terkulai lemas sambil memegangi lututnya yang goyang-goyang. Demi apa? Nih cewek satu hobi banget bikin jantungnya marathon-an.

"Yaudah, buruan lap tuh darah sama tanah yang nempel di muka Sasha. Nggak banget deh, udah muka jelek gitu. Malah makin ancur aja kena hajar."

"Duh, doyan banget sih bikin masalah. Dosa macam apa yang dia buat sampe anak kelas tiga nyerang gitu."

Tangan Jean dengan telaten dan penuh kehati-hatian mulai menyapu wajah Sasha dengan kapas. Mencoba menyingkirkan darah dan tanah dari sana. Tangannya sendiri masih gemetaran tuh. Dia meringis, bukan karena sakit. Tapi ngak tahan lihat muka Sasha babak belur.

"Yang pasti nggak main-main, sih." Komen Connie. Dia juga jadi kasihan.

"Itu juga, anak kelas tiga. Cemen parah. Anak perempuan di hajar. Mana pake keroyokan lagi."

"Kaya nggak tahu aja, Jean. Kalo mereka satu lawan satu mah, kelar dong urusannya ditangan Sasha."

"Uhuk..."

Nah, sadar juga si biang keladi.

"Kamu kenapa-kenapa kan, Sasha?"

_Wtf_. Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

"Nggak lucu, Connie." Jean memberitahu.

Sasha yang setengah sadar. Ingin segera bangkit, mau duduk saja. Rasanya perut di bawah sana melilit karena sakit.

"Jangan bangun dulu, kentang! Nanti kepalamu tambah pusing."

"Ugh... nggak ah. Pengen duduk."

Pletak.

"Aww!"

"Mau aku bius biar pingsan lagi."

Connie cengo. Pemandangan di depannya ini apa? Orang sakit kok malah dipukul. Tiba-tiba lampu bohlam muncul diatas kepala. Ah, kalau sudah begini bawaannya Connie mau jahil saja.

"Iya, nih. Jean jangan lebay... orang dianya mau duduk juga. Siapa tahu sakit baring gitu."

Jean melotot.

Tidak mau banyak cincong pasca di bogem habis-habisan, Sasha inisiatif sendiri mengapai-gapai kolong kasur. Dia mau menaikkan kepala kasur. Sesekali meringis saat punggungnya terpaksa harus bergesekkan dengan besi kasur.

Jean yang sadar akhirnya nyerah dan memilih membantu Sasha menaikkan kepala kasurnya.

"Segini?"

"Dikit lagi."

"Gini, ya. Udah, ya, cukup."

Connie terkekeh di belakang.

"Udah sembuh kayanya... nih," Jean terlanjur dongkol kemudian menyodorkan seperangkat alat medis ke atas pangkuan Sasha, "Bersihkan dan obati sendiri lukamu."

"Yahhh, kamu tega." Sok-sokan pasang muka melas sejagad.

"Nggak ngaruh."

"Susah, tangan kananku nggak bisa digerakin. Kayanya keseleo deh."

"Pake yang sebelah kiri."

"Duh, ini kan muka aku. Bukan muka Connie. Susah dong ngobatin lukanya."

_Lah, jadi kena juga._

Jean nunjuk pake bibir, "Tuh, lihat... ada cermin."

Yaelah, ada aja jawaban Jean.

Sasha menghela napas, dengan sangat terpaksa noleh ke kanan. Mengambil kapas dan mulai membersihkan sendiri mukanya. Walau sakit menggerogoti tulang, dia tetap bersikeras. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang menghina dia daritadi. Padahal dia tidak dengar lontaran juhat keluar dari mulut dua adam sejak bangun. Dia lihat sendiri dari pantulan cermin.

"Yaampun, Gustiiiii," dia nengok kiri, "... Jean kamu paling bikin kaget!"

"Paan sih?"

Jean ikut kaget. Orang dia anteng aja duduk ditempat. Bersidekap dada, tanpa gerak.

"Itu muka... luar biasa! ... pada kenapa?"

"Baru sadar?"

"Abis tawuran ama anak mana sih? Duh, kasihan aku dan nggak tega juga lihatnya," dia malah gigit jari.

"Sama tukang kebon sekolah yang hobinya jadiin orang tumbal potong-potong rumput tetangga!" Lah, ngelantur. "Kamu pikir gila kali, ya, kita... malah nih kita itu—"

"Udah, Connie." Jean menengahi.

Dimana letak kesalahan Sasha. Wajar kalau dia tidak tahu. Orang dianya keburu pingsan sebelum Jean datang.

"Kok pada sensi? Aku salah emang?"

"... banget."

"Cerita makanya, botak!"

"Setop. Nggak lihat bulan udah nangkring di langit. Pada nggak mau pulang apa... mending dipercepat supaya bisa istirahat, kan."

"Oh, iya. Gawat! Mama pasti nyariin aku."

Jean sudah antisipasi mengenai ini. Dia ambil ponsel Sasha di meja yang sempat dia curi tadi pas mereka berantem. Dan menunjukkan pesan 'buat Mama' dari layarnya.

Sasha terenyuh, "Makasih banget, loh, Jean. Kamu perhatian deh. Sini, sini, biar aku obatin lukamu. Fufufu."

"Idih,"

"Nanti kalo nggak ada yang mau sama kamu karena luka itu, aku bersedia, jadi penggantinya. Suer deh."

"Yang ada malah, aku mau digantiin, karena aku nggak mau sama kamu karena muka yang hancur begitu."

"... udah ah. Jangan bacot mulu. Duh, duh, muka titisan kuda ini jadi lecet."

Jean diam. Bingung sama gadis di depannya. Barusan bilang mau sama dia. Eh, sekarang udah main hina.

Di belakang mereka, satu orang tergelak sekaligus jijik. Berasa jadi nyamuk. Sahabat macam apa kalian?

Dalam hati Connie, _Coba kalian jadi aku?_

.

.

.

Jam tujuh malam baru mereka sampai di rumah masing-masing. Adu mulut panas masih berlanjut saat mereka di jalan. Sempat mengundang perhatian banyak orang. Untung mereka segera di pisahkan oleh gang komplek perumahan yang beda arah, terutama Connie. Memang susah mengakurkan dua beringas itu. Pernah akur saja, Sasha sendiri ragu terakhir kapan. Beda dengan Jean, mereka memang sudah sejak kecil bersama, dari makan bubur, makan roti bayi, makan susu ibu, makan nasi, makan hati, sampai pernah sekali makan t*i berdua. Terus, selalu main bareng, satu sekolah dari zaman-zaman behula, olahraga pagi bareng, belajar bareng, nangis bareng pas nonton film ftv, mandi bareng juga pas SD, membersihkan halaman sama rumah bareng, ke WC bareng, bohongin tukang bakso yang lagi lewat bareng—padahal tidak beli, mancing bareng, berenang bareng, main basket bareng, ketiduran di kolong tetangga bareng, langganan BK juga, pernah mau minggat bareng, bahkan pas nikah pun sepertinya mereka kalau bisa bareng akadnya hingga tuntas _honeymoon _berlanjut _booking_ hotel yang sama—satu kasur malah kalau diizinkan.

Panjang sekali jika kita paksa harus di jabarkan. Intinya, mereka dulu-dulu belum pernah pisah—dan memang ogah pisah. Sepanjang apapun Connie coba halangi, tak cukup apabila hanya sebuah jalanan tol tanpa ujung. Sekeras apapun itu, tak cukup untuk membuat celah. Besarnya gunung, masih besar ikatan mereka. Memang keduanya telah ditakdirkan begitu. Menyatu, untuk satu sama lain. Saling melengkapi.

Percakapan mereka ternyata masih terasa kurang hingga berlanjut melalui saluran telepon.

"Halo?"

_"Udah mau tidur?"_

"Ini lagi tidur, kamu aja yang ngeganggu."

_"Kkkk. Aku ngomong sama siapa dong?"_

Sasha menatap ponselnya. _Ada yang ngak beres nih._

"Udah, _to the point_ aja. Kamu mau apa, tumben gini."

_"..."_

"Jangan-jangan kamu kesepian, ya?"

_"..."_

"Jean, nggak lucu kalo kamu niat bunuh diri di kamar sendirian."

_"..."_

"Duh, tahu gini. Tadi aku bakal seret si botak biar nginep di rumah kamu. Apa aku hubungi dia aja suruh meluncur ke situ—"

_"..."_

"Jean?"

_Gawat, nih! Musti sigap_. Sebenarnya Sasha tahu apa yang dirasakan dan sedang dilakukan Jean kalau sudah begini—

_"Aku kangen,"_

—kecuali, kata _itu_. Dia sama sekali tidak kepikiran.

Angin berhembus melalui jendela yang terbuka lebar. Rembulannya terang benderang. Lumayan juga sambil menunggu respon dari orang di seberang telepon. Cukup lama sudah waktu berlalu, akan tetapi gadis itu tak kunjung mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Halo?"

"Sasha?"

_"Jangan nangkring di jendela, Jean. Badan nggak ada bagus-bagusnya juga. Masuk angin baru tahu rasa, gih pake baju jangan _topless_ gitu."_

"Sasha, kalo ngomong di saring dulu, bisa! Kamu tuh nggak tahu malu—"

Jean kedip-kedip. Berusaha mencerna pendengaran. Dia balik arah, lalu menyipitkan mata. Mencari sosok gadis paling bodoh seplanet bumi ini. Maniknya jatuh, di balik pagar.

"—ngapain kamu diluar?!"

Sasha melambaikan tangan, lalu sambungan telepon pun terputus.

.

"Udah lama, ya, kita nggak main kesini. Ingat nggak terakhir kapan?"

"Nggak,"

Angin malam berembus, keduanya duduk berdampingan pada kursi taman bermain. Kaki Sasha berayun-ayun. Jean duduk bersilang kaki.

"Eh, kamu gimana ceritanya bisa keluar dari rumah?"

"Itu... Mama mungkin nggak sadar aku belum pulang. Jadi dia nggak tahu, terus pas aku lari ke rumah kamu. Keadaan rumah emang sepi, mungkin Mama udah tidur."

"Udah kuduga. Kalo Mama kamu tahu, nggak bakal mungkin kamu bisa lari kesini. Apalagi tahu muka kamu lebam gitu." Jean melirik Sasha sedikit, "Kalo Papa?"

"Belum pulang."

"Oh. Pantesan."

Mereka diam. Membiarkan keheningan malam mengisi suasana. Mereka bersandar pada kepala kursi, mendongak. Beberapa detik berlalu. Sampai, helaan napas panjang Sasha membuyarkan lamunan.

"Haaaaah... aku selalu pengen paling nggak satu minggu aja Papa-Mama liburan terus ninggalin aku di rumah sendiri."

Jean masih diam, memandang langit. Tahu Sasha pasti akan berbicara lagi.

"Gimana rasanya, yaa, kira-kira bebas gitu. Bisa ngelakuin apa aja yang kita mau di rumah tanpa khawatir apapun."

Jean bergerak di samping. Siku tangan bertumpu pada kedua lutut. Menunduk.

"Kalo aku malah pengen banyak orang dirumah, pasti rame. Terus kalo pagi ada yang bangunin."

Sasha menoleh. Sadar obrolan ini malah jadi kemana-mana. Tidak yakin patut disambung lagi.

"Ganti topik ajalah~nggak seru amat. Tuh, ada anak kecil." Jari nunjuk lurus ke depan. Jean ikut memandang.

"Yang palanya plontos itu?"

"Iya,"

_Jadi ingat Connie._

"Kenapa dia?"

"Iri aja,"

Jean mengerutkan kening, menatap temannya. "Yaelah masih galau ter—"

"Beliin."

"Hah?"

"_Ice cream_... aku mau _ice cream_ yang di pegang dia."

Buset dikira tadi apaan.

Raba-raba celana dulu. Ketika di rasa sudah menemukan sesuatu yang di cari Jean bilang, "Tunggu bentar. Jangan kemana-mana."

"Jangan lama!" seru Sasha kencang melihat punggung temannya itu menjauh.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Pesanan Anda datang, Nona Manja~ satu cup _ice cream_ rasa vanila kesukaan Anda. Silahkan dinikmati,"

Tatapan Sasha berbinar, tapi ucapannya pedas. "Cih. Sok tahu!"

"Emang tahu. Masalahnya nggak ada _ice cream_ rasa kentang, Sasha."

Gadis itu terkikik, "Iya, becanda doang. Eh, boleh juga tuh kalo ada pasti enak."

"Yaudah. Nanti aku coba bikinin. Ya... kalo berhasil."

"Serius?!"

"Nggak janji."

"Yahhh... dasar titisan kuda!"

Mereka memutuskan untuk lanjut jalan. Mengingat malam sudah semakin larut, pulang adalah pilihan terbaik. Dan obrolan masih berlanjut.

"Astaga... besok kita ada _pretest_ matematika kan!"

Sasha anteng menjilat-jilat _ice cream_, "Bawa nyante ajalah,"

"Gali kuburan sendiri, emang hobi kamu. Makanya nggak ambil pusing."

"Hahaha. Oh, iya, udah kasih tahu Connie belum tentang rencana kita jalan-jalan?"

Jean nyengir. "Maaf... lupa."

"Ah, nggak asik banget sih. Alesan mulu daritadi."

Sasha manyun, pandangannya jatuh di perempatan jalan. Lihat kanan-kiri, aman.

"Yuk, mumpung nggak ada yang lewa—AHHH!"

"SASHA!"

**Duk**

Mereka berdua terlempar ke trotoar jalan. Sasha dan Jean mengaduh kesakitan. Pasalnya, mereka berdua barusan adu kepala. Tarikan Jean pada tangan Sasha ternyata terlalu kencang sampai berhasil membuat mereka tersungkur di trotoar.

"Aww!"

"Doyan banget, sih, bikin masalah!" Jean geregetan sendiri. Megang dahi.

"Ya, maaf. Kan lampu merah, makanya aku nyebrang."

"Lihat dulu depan-belakang... ini udah malem, nggak semua orang taat peraturan. Heran, emang kamu punya banyak cadangan nyawa."

Padahal baru tadi sore mereka kena masalah. Kalau begini terus, sama saja Sasha artinya membunuh Jean secara perlahan.

"Jean..." Sasha toel-toel.

"APA!"

Setelah membersihkan debu yang menempel. Jean kaget melihat mata Sasha mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Lah, mewek. Kenapa coba?"

"Tumpah, bego."

Jean rada-rada menyesal telah menyelamatkan gadis itu. _"Ice cream_ doang."

"Jean?"

"Apa lagi?!" Jean tuh mulai kesal.

"Kali iniiiii aja, tolong."

_Musibah baru nih._

"Paan—Ohhh,"

Jean mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celana. Berniat mengusapkan _ice cream_yang mengotori baju Sasha. Baru saja tangannya terulur, dia langsung melotot—marah.

"... SASHA!"

"Kan? Makanya dengerin dulu kalo orang mau ngomong—"

"—POKOKNYA BUANG BAJU SIALAN ITU BESOK! CEWEK SINTING!"

Biar dijelaskan kronologinya. Jadi, adegan Sasha mau minta tolong sama Jean karena baju di bagian dadanya basah. Dia sudah menutup area itu rapat-rapat dengan tangan. Karena dia tahu sifat Jean. Nah, Sasha niatnya ingin meminjam jaket yang dipakai Jean buat menutup bagian basah tersebut sebab dia tidak pakai dalaman—bra—karena biasanya kalau mau tidur Sasha memang begitu. Jean yang mau membantu segera menyingkirkan kedua tangan Sasha, pada akhirnya dia menyadari area berharga temannya itu sedikit kelihatan dibalik baju tidur warna putih tipis.

_Coba kalian jadi aku? _Jean membatin.

.

.

.

Pukul sembilan malam besoknya, Sasha di panggil sang Mama untuk menghadap dia di ruang tengah keluarga. Mama Sasha bersidekap dada duduk di kursi empuk ruang itu, memandang lurus anak gadisnya yang masih berdiri di depan. Yang di tatap menunduk, seakan berusaha menutupi seluruh masalah penyebab atmosfer menjadi tidak nyaman malam ini.

"Kemaren Mama tahu kamu datang terlambat..."

"... terus kamu keluar lagi dan baru pulang pukul sepuluh kurang. Bener, kan?"

Sasha hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Keluyuran kemana sih kamu sebenarnya. Mama nggak suka, ya, anak gadis Mama jadi anak malam kaya gitu—"

"—Ma—"

"—Mama belum nyuruh kamu buat ngomong."

Mendengar itu, Sasha tutup mulut. Menunduk lagi, lalu memilin ujung bajunya dengan jari.

"Denger Mama, siangnya juga kamu nggak pulang. Kerjaan Mama jadi dua kali lipat di rumah. Dan pulang-pulang bagaimana bisa muka kamu jadi penuh luka kaya begitu? Kamu nggak bikin ulah kan, Sasha? Nggak ikut tawuran segala kan?"

"Nggak, Ma. Aku nggak pernah—"

"Terus, luka itu apa? Jangan bohong kamu."

"Ini... ini cuma salah paham, Ma. Aku... aku..." Sasha bingung harus menjelaskannya bagaimana dan mulai darimana. Dia tidak mungkin menceritakan kalau luka itu dia dapat dari senior di sekolah yang ujung-ujungnya malah menambah masalah baru. Lagian, Mamanya pasti akan tanya kesalahan dia apa yang dia sendiri tidak tahu. "Aku nggak bisa cerita masalah itu. Intinya, aku nggak yang seperti Mama bayangin."

Mama Sasha menghela napas, "Tadi malam... kamu pulang sama siapa?"

Dia mana mungkin jujur kalau masalah ini? Mamanya pasti langsung ambil kesimpulan yang tidak-tidak.

"Sasha?"

Gadis itu gelisah, keringat dingin turun menyusuri pipi.

"Oke. Kamu nggak usah jawab. Mama juga udah tahu." Sasha kaget sontak angkat wajah. "Jadi kamu begini karena kebanyakan main sama Jean?" Sasha ingin menyela, namun Mamanya lebih dulu berkata, "Kok bisa sih dia berubah jadi anak nakal begitu. Memang kalo anak udah nggak ada orangtua dirumah pasti jadi nggak ke atur hidupnya. Kurang-kurangin main sama dia, oke? Mama nggak mau kejadian ini terulang lagi."

"Mah, aku nggak mau. Kita kan udah dari kecil temenan. Mama juga tahu dia anak baik-baik."

"Iya, Mama, tahu. Tapi itu dulu, Sasha. Selagi kedua orangtua Jean masih ada. Pokoknya Mama nggak mau denger alasan apapun lagi—"

"Mama kok tega sih ngomong gitu tentang Jean." Sasha memasang wajah masam. Dia tidak percaya apa yang barusan dia dengar.

"Ini demi kebaikan, kamu. Masa depan, kamu."

"Nggak, Ma. Mama tuh salah."

Lantaran tidak kuat lagi, Sasha memutuskan untuk lari ke kamarnya.

"Sasha?! Mama belum selesai bicara!"

Di dalam dia meringkuk pada pinggiran ranjang. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Jendela kamar masih belum di tutup. Angin yang dingin menusuk tak dihiraukan oleh tubuh itu meski beberapa kali menerpanya dan membuat dia makin mempererat pelukan pada lutut. Wajah tersembunyi diantara kaki-kaki. Ini bukan kali pertama dia menangis di temani cahaya bulan. Merutuki betapa cengengnya dia. Dia benci begini, dia adalah pribadi yang periang kan.

Ah, dia menongak. Melihat jam dinding.

Tidak terasa sudah pukul sebelas malam lewat tiga puluh dua.

Pantas saja dia jadi begini. Gadis tolol dalam dirinya lah yang tengah menangis—seperti biasa.

.

Dalam ruang lain, pada suatu kamar pula. Seorang lelaki duduk sambil menyesap kopi hitamnya. Kedua kaki itu saling menggesek satu sama lain. Duduk di meja belajar yang tepat menghadap bulan. Ah, cerah sekali cahayanya. Di balik sunyi malam. Tak diduga, langit kelabu nan jauh di atas sana yang menjadi—

Drrrrt. Drrrt.

Ponsel yang sedari tadi dia pegang akhirnya bergetar juga. Dua pesan di terima sekaligus.

_**From**_** : Mama Sasha.**

_Jean, Tante cuma mau bilang. Kamu jauhin Sasha ya. Ini demi kebaikan kalian berdua._

_**From **_**: Kentang Gesrek**

_Aku kok kangen... (emot unjuk gigi)_

—saksi bisu kejadian kala itu.

Sekarang dia tahu, alasan kenapa dia tidak bisa tidur.

.

.

.

**End**

***Omake***

Alunan musik teramat kencang menggema memenuhi gendang telinga dalam mobil. Di dalam ada tiga orang manusia—dua orangnya perusuh.

"Connie, Connie~"

Panggil Sasha yang melirik dari spion ke jok belakang di mana si kepala botak duduk tenang sambil memegang ponsel.

"Um?"

"Alah... main mulu daritadi. Kita dikacangin."

"..."

Gilirin Jean yang melirik, "Udahlah. Terima aja nasib, mau main gimana juga nggak bakal bisa ngalahin levelku."

"Berisik!"

Jari-jemarinya menari-nari di atas ponsel. Wajah sudah kaya nunggu kertas jawaban dari Levi yang penuh emotikon mematikan beserta sepatah dua patah amanat paling nista—kelewat serius.

Sasha mengalah, beralih pada orang di sampingnya.

"Eh, Jean. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu nggak nyari pacar aja sih, padahal banyak cewek cantik di sekolah kita. Di kelas juga ada tuh."

Tangan mencomot satu donat. Untung tadi sempat mampir dulu ke toko kue.

"Males... nggak tertarik juga."

Sasha menyeringai, _ngegoda Jean boleh juga nih_. "Nggak tertarik apa nggak laku?"

"Enak aja. Muka ganteng gini di kira nggak laku. Yang ada pada ngantri, tapi mereka mundur duluan katanya karena ada cewek yang selalu ngintilin aku kemana-mana."

Jean terkekeh. Donat tidak jadi masuk mulut. Percakapan itu _background_-nya suara musik mobil _plus_ suara desisan Connie.

"Suwek, maksudnya aku?"

Jean hanya menggedikkan bahu. Wajahnya seakan berkata 'mungkin' pada Sasha.

Hening lagi.

Sasha berpikir keras, alunan musik masih terdengar. Satu, dua, tiga volumenya kembali di naikkan. Jean mulai bergoyang-goyang ketika musik baru terputar. Kekanan dan kekiri. Meski matanya fokus pada jalanan, tak mengurangi gerakan badannya. Bahkan jari andil bergoyang dengan mengetuk-ngetuk stir sesuai irama.

"_I need you baby_~" yang ikut bernyanyi Sasha. Dengan suara cempreng dan tangan sebagai _mic_-nya.

Connie akhirnya buka suara, "Jangan sampe berceceran, ya, iler atau remahan donat di jok. Ntar aku kena semprot."

Sasha yang mendengar itu menoleh.

"Mobil emak kamu?"

"Hn."

"Wuah, pantes kinclong sekalee."

_Sitttt_

Ponsel hampir terlempar dari tangan. Donat meluncur ke depan, nemplok krimnya di kaca.

"Jean! Jangan aneh-aneh. Ngerem mendadak kenapa?!" Emosi yang punya mobil.

"Yaelah maaf, ada kucing lewat tadi. Kasian dia."

Sasha padahal udah nggak nyante mukanya. _Sialan_.

Ketika mobil melaju lagi dengan kecepatan sedang. Connie akhirnya kembali berkutat dengan ponsel setelah memerintahkan Sasha untuk membersihkan kaca pakai _tissue_.

Setelah selesai, Sasha yang tidak biasa diam gatel mau bicara lagi, "Eh, Connie. Kalo kamu gimana, nggak mau cari pacar apa?"

"..."

"Aku pernah dengar kamu ada nembak anak kelas tiga, ya, yang primadona itu?"

"Lagi fokus. Nanyanya entar aja."

"Ah, nggak asik banget sih!" Sasha mulai kesal. Memukul pintu mobil.

Jean yang sadar kondisi. Mengambil inisiatif menaikkan volume musik sampai _full_. Sasha mulai punya gairah lagi. Namun, tidak berpengaruh bagi Connie. Dia atasi masalah itu dengan memasang _headset_.

Sasha melihat dari spion lagi. Dalam hati dia tidak terima kena kacang. _Harus ditindaklanjuti si botak_.

Beringsut ke samping, berbisik. "Jean, enaknya diapain?"

Lirik sebentar ke belakang, "Yakin nih?"

"Iyalah. Aku bisa habis kesabaran kalo begini terus."

Menahan napas sebentar, "Sini deh," Jean menyuruh Sasha lebih dekat. Membisikkan sesuatu.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

"Yahh~"

"Kok berhenti?"

"Gawat, kayanya bahan bakar mau abis."

Connie lepas _headset_, melihat komat-kamit mulut dua semprul, sempat dia dengar kata terakhir Jean . "Nggak mungkin, tadi diisi penuh."

"Perasaan kamu aja kali. Mungkin kamunya salah ingat." Celetuk Sasha.

"Tuh, pom di depan."

Jean pura-pura bego."Oiya, pas banget. Tancapp~"

Setelah mobil sudah meluncur dan berhenti di pom. Sasha tiba-tiba mengeluh.

"Ekhhm... ekhmm. Duh, tenggorokanku kering nih. Haussss."

"Yaelah, tahan dulu." Kata Jean.

"Tapiiii... aku udah nggak kuat. Tega banget sih, Jean."

"Bodo!"

Telinga Connie penat lama-lama mendengar ocehan mereka. Ponsel akhirnya dilepas. Celingak-celinguk di jok belakang. Percaya saja sama dua makhluk biadab.

"Udah, udah. Tinggal beli aja kok susah banget sih. Aku mau turun bentar, nanti sekalian beli minum."

Mendengarnya Sasha kegirangan, "Yeayy!"

.

Connie berjalan menuju warung kecil. Dia membeli minuman serta banyak sekali makanan ringan.

"Semua berapa, Bu?"

"Dua puluh dua ribu aja." Bungkusan itu pun di sodorkan.

"Nih uangnya, Bu. Terimakasih."

Dia berjalan kembali menuju pom. Senyam-senyum membayangkan betapa nanti bahagianya Sasha melihat bawaannya. Sampai di pom, dia heran sendiri melihat mobil dengan nomor plat sekian tidak terlihat di tempat. Padahal dia yakin memang ada di pom ini tadi.

Setelah berpikir bungkusan di tangannya terlepas, jatuh ke bawah sampai isinya ikut keluar.

"Kamvreeeet, Sasha, Jean!"

.

.

.

**Tamat**

**Note: **jangan serang saya~ ampun. Ngak tahu ini nulis fiksi apaan. Hanya ingin kembali saja setelah berabad-abad ngak nongol. _Positive thinking_ aja, ya~. Kalo disini ada yang ngak setuju sama penggambaran karakternya. Kalo Sasha keknya _fine, fine_, aja, ya. Tapi si Jean mungkin kurang srek. Tolong~aku juga sebenarnya mikir keras. Karakternya emang kek begitu yang aku butuhkan. Karena Jean ada tampang seorang pemimpin juga modal muka—lumayanlah jadi _cool_ sesekali di fiksi aku. Hahaha. Duh, banyak yang nyaranin buat pindah lokasi ke halaman—eh—sebelah XD. Tapi aku masih setia nge-_post_ disini, gimana dong?

Maaf, ya, kalo ini kesannya ngak enak di hati. Sungguh aku juga ngak ngerti aku datang langsung buat kaya begini. Idenya didapat secara tidak sengaja pula wkwkwk. Jangan lupa fav, follow, sama review, yaa. Aku serahkan pada kalian penilaiannya.

Oh, ya, aku ceritanya mau bikin fiksi dengan otp yang sama. Tapi ceritanya agak sedikit serius. Lol. Dan itu cukup makan waktu. Nyari ilham dulu lah biar nge-_feel. _Pertanyaannya, ada ngak sih yang tertarik?

Sekian,

Swinysoo.


End file.
